


Rescue Leon

by roguejaster



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: Leon’s been reported missing. The trail leads our rescue team to the place where we less suspect, Wesker’s hide out. What will happen now.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DerekNgo111](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DerekNgo111).



The Blackmail

Leon was drinking at the bar as usual when suddenly Chris and Rebecca came.

“What are you doing here?” asked Leon.

Both were nodding to each other as if agreeing on some decision.

“Leon, you are under arrest. We found evidence of grime on your computer. You smuggled our confidential intel to bad guys” stated Chris.

“I have no idea what are you talking about.” stated Leon.

Chris hit the table with his hand while glaring at him.

“Stop acting, you idiot, tell us the truth” ordered Chris.

“What’s truth you want, Chris?” asked Leon.

“The truth is you have been blackmailed. They’re having your sex tape and using it to force you to do that.” stated Rebecca while sitting in front of him.

He was blinking before he shrugged it.

“What’s your evidence?” said Leon.

Chris was turning on the computer before turning it to show Leon.

“Here. We found your email contacted with them and the sex tape. You better tell us everything you know or ...” stated Chris.

The video showed Leon naked in his car with one hand on rubbing his nipple while the other holding his phone watching porn video with his dick hard. A moaning sound could be heard. His hand was now holding his dick after rubbing his nipple watching the porn on his phone masturbating while listening to the moaning sound from his phone. He was now masturbating himself faster and faster and then he was cumming all over his car.

“Let us help you Leon.” said Rebecca.

“No, you can’t. They are professional – set that chip without noted. It’s not one video they sent, and I’m not the only one they’re messing with. It’s just the beginning......for all of us.” said Leon.

Arias was watching from the hidden camera he implanted with the other screen Maria awaiting order.

“Yes... indeed” said Arias.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rescue

Three weeks later, Leon’s been reported missing. The trail leads our rescue team to the place where we less suspect, Wesker’s hide out...  
It was a rainy days, Albert was seen taking a paddler.

“Ten minute... ten minute is all I can expect ain’t it dear” said Albert while brushing it over Leon’s body whose was tied up naked from his nipple to his hard dick making him groaning. 

Then he was being hit with it on his dick making him groaned.

“Pitiful” said Albert hitting him again making him groaned.

“Pathetic” said Albert hitting him again making him groaned.

“Damn you” said Albert hitting him again making him groaned.

“You bitch” said Albert hitting him again making him groaned.

“Hmhmhm” said Albert.

“Help me” begged Leon tied up with his dick cumming spilling his cum a little.

“Hmhmhm...is that all you have” said Albert.

“Help” begged Leon.

While at the basement, Chris and Piers was down there formulating a plan to rescue Leon.

“This is alpha leader” said Chris.

There was a murmuring sound on the other side giving order.

“Roger” said Chris.

“Sir” said Piers.

Piers was now using his computer to programmed an invincible drone to send to where Leon was while Chris was reloading his weapon. Piers’ drone went up through a crack and was now surveying where Leon is now. Leon was now moaning.

“How fortunate for you” said Albert.

Leon was now being licked in his ass by Albert moaning and was seen by Chris and Piers who were looking at each other about the scene through Piers’ drone. Albert was licking Leon’s ass with his dick cumming all over his body. Leon was moaning every time Albert licked his ass. Piers and Chris were now looking at each other before agreeing with Chris’ hand opening Piers’ zipper. Both of them were now naked with with Chris lying down watching the computer with his nipple pinched by Piers’ hand and his dick was held by Piers’ other hand and licked by Piers. Chris then turned to Piers where he saw Piers still pinching his nipple while licking his dick that he was now holding making both of them moaned. Chris then turned to the computer to see Albert was still licking Leon’s ass while masturbating himself. Leon was moaning every time he was being licked. While Chris was now fucking Piers’ mouth and fucking himself on Piers’ dick every time he was thrusting his dick forward and back with his ass and Piers’ mouth and body full of cum.

“Oh yeah” cried Chris.

Piers was moaning from the intense pleasure from sucking Chris’ dick and fucking Chris’ ass.

“Come on” said Chris.

Piers was now thrusting his dick into Chris’ ass faster and in return Chris was thrusting into his mouth gripping his head faster. Chris was then lifting Piers’ leg up thrusting himself on Piers’ dick and mouth faster than before.

“I’m coming” cried Chris.

With one last thrust, Chris was cumming inside Piers’ mouth in large amount with Piers cumming all over his back. He pulled his dick out to see Piers coughing from the amount of cum in his mouth.


End file.
